


Peace in Familiarity

by anticsandshenanigans



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito convinces Dani and Hernando to watch Lady and the Tramp with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace in Familiarity

Lito is distraught. He has found out that Dani does not like The Lady and the Tramp. This is the worst possible thing she could have said to him in that moment. 

“What do you mean, Dani?” He asks indignantly. “The Lady and the Tramp is romantic, it is beautiful, it is the love story of two dogs who share a plate of spaghetti! He gives her the meatball, Dani. He gives her the meatball.” 

“Yeah, it’s two mutts eating fancy italian pasta,” Dani says, flapping her hand and smirking. “Nothing big.”

“It’s romantic, Dani!” Lito argues. “It’s cute and romantic and they chase chickens.”

“Okay so they chase chickens.” she says, taking a sip from her coffee. She settles against the counter, curling her mug in her hand against her chest. Lito is always struck by her beauty, just aesthetically. Dani is truly a stunning woman. Her smirk only adds to the effect. “They’re dogs, Lito!”

“Yes, cute dogs.” Lito says. “And we are watching this movie, together, today, on this couch!”

“Oh-kay fine, god,” Dani laughs. “Whatever you want, Lito.”

“Hernando!” Lito calls. 

“Yes, my love?” Hernando says quietly from the balcony. He looks up from his book, peering over his glasses at Lito. “Can I help you?”

“We are watching The Lady and the Tramp and you have to join us.” Lito says. He folds his arms over his chest, and pouts at Hernando. Hernando looks between Dani and Lito and something he sees causes him to gently place a bookmark in the page, and set it down. Lito grins and claps his hands together, rubbing them briskly. “Yes! Get comfortable!”

Dani settles gracefully in the center of the couch until Hernando raises an eyebrow and she grins sheepishly, scooting over so he can sit too. Lito settles next to Hernando, and Dani spreads her legs across them both, reclining against the arm of the couch. Hernando shakes his head, and rests his palm on her thigh. Lito pulls off her shoe and begins to rub slow circles in the ball of her foot. She makes a highly sexual groan, and her eyes flutter shut. 

“Oh Lito, why don’t you do that more often?” she says. “That feels heavenly!” 

“Because you never agree to watch The Lady and the Tramp with me.” He says, grinning. 

Hernando turns on the movie, and reaches across Dani to place the clicker on the table. They settle in and as the opening credits roll, a small smile tucks itself into the corner of Dani’s mouth. She laces her fingers with Hernando’s and tucks her head into the pillow more comfortably. 

By the end of the movie, they are all asleep, mouths open, fingers laced.


End file.
